La Rose et le Lys
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Albafica et Agasha. Ou la plus belle et la plus tragique histoire d'amour entre le Poison et la Pureté,menant un éternel combat pour la survie de l'autre, jusque et y compris la mort. 200 ans avant Saint-Seiya, la précédente génération : THE LOST CANVAS.
1. La Correspondance fleurie

**La ~Correspondance~ fleurie**

_Le fier Chevalier des poissons attends son heure, assis sur les ruines d'un ancien temple, sur une colonne abattue, mais encore blanche de pureté. Tel le lys. Tel...Agasha._

_Ce jour est bien différent du jour où il l'a rencontré. C'était un jour de pluie. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ensoleillé. C'était ironique._

_La pluie lui manquait...déjà._

* * *

><p>Il tombait des cordes lorsqu'il la vit courir vers lui. Elle se protégeait le visage d'une main, et tentait de tenir un ensemble de bouquet destiné à la déesse Athéna dans l'autre. Un bouquet raffiné qui se dégradait face à la lourdeur des gouttes et au climat chargé d'humidité. Tout autour, les montagnes disparaissaient derrière un mince brouillard et le froid glaçait jusqu'aux os. Les ruines des temples lui servait de point de repère.<p>

-Oh non... L'entendit-il murmurer avec déception. Ces fleurs auront perdus leur pétales avant que je n'arrive jusqu'au grand Pope.

Cette fille était trempée, tomberait sûrement malade et elle s'inquiétait davantage du bien-être de ses fleurs que du sien. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché, sans oublier qu'elle remplissait son devoir, même par ce temps. Elle était si petite et fragile, avec ses cheveux châtains noués en une queue haute et ses grands yeux verdoyants.

La jeune fille sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un drap se hisser sur elle, couvrant toute la longueur de son corps. Elle s'arrêta et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Visiblement, elle avait été si préoccupée par sa course qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué le Chevalier d'Or, pourtant facilement reconnaissable à cause de son armure et de sa brillance, même par temps de pluie.

Elle releva le voile qui couvrait son visage et l'observa. Mais quand elle leva les yeux, il s'était déjà éloigné dans l'autre direction et lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux semblaient magnifiques, même à cette distance, mouillés.

-Euh... (Que dire en ces circonstances ? Vite !) Merci beaucoup.

Il se retourna à peine. Mais il s'était arrêté.

-Euh ! Lança-t-elle, à défaut de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le retenir.

Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'il coupa net son élan.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, dit-il autoritairement.

Elle s'arrêta à un demi-mètre de lui. Elle put alors avoir un aperçu de son profil. Et il était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle resta plantée là, la main désespérément tendue dans sa direction. Mais il semblait si proche et si loin à la fois. Comme si elle n'atteindrait jamais son esprit, pas plus que son corps. Il semblait détaché du monde.

Et il reprit sa marche. Elle resta un instant là, figée. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté, elle avait arrêté de respirer aussi. Son image restait imprimée sur sa rétine. Et c'était comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'enlever de ses pensées.

Puis une tristesse, un chagrin incroyable lui broya la poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa son rejet. Il fut pour elle d'une violence inouïe. Elle voulait juste le remercier. Mais voilà qu'il lui avait volé son coeur...Ne se rendait-il pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait, juste en s'éloignant d'elle ?

* * *

><p><em>Elle regarda avec inquiétude le ciel teinté de rouge...teinté du poison du Chevalier Albafica. Albafica, qui mettait sa vie en jeu. Elle le cœur serré, et la gorge noué. Elle tentait de toutes ses forces de retenir ses larmes, tout en serrant contre sa poitrine la rose qu'il lui avait offerte, avant de partir au combat.<em>

* * *

><p>-Je voulais seulement le remercier, se plaint-elle à son père. Sa réaction était vraiment méchante.<p>

Elle exagérait, bien sûr. Mais comment pouvait-elle le prendre autrement ? Elle avait le cœur brisé. Il semblait de glace.

-Ne dis pas ça, voyons... Répondit son père qui tissait des fleurs avec elle, devant leur maison. Ce n'est pas par plaisir qu'il tient les gens à l'écart.

Parce qu'il tenait tous les gens à l'écart ? Sa tristesse n'en était pas moins apaisée.

-Il pense que le contact de son corps pourrait être dangereux pour les autres, poursuivit-il.

Elle interrogea son père du regard.

-Pourquoi ?

Il lui sourit, attendrit. Elle avait de grands yeux étonnés face à cette révélation.

-Il a subi de nombreuses années d'entraînement afin de de pouvoir résister au poison, et il semblerait qu'à cause de cela, même son sang soit contaminé.

Comment est-ce possible ?

-C'est sûrement par peur d'être un danger pour les autres qu'il se tient à l'écart d'eux.

Quelle tristesse...

-C'est donc ça...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à sa rencontre avec le beau chevalier. _Je commence à comprendre sa réaction de l'autre fois..._Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos, un grand vide semblait le suivre comme son ombre. C'était le dos de la solitude

* * *

><p>-Papa, je vais aller au sanctuaire lui ramener son manteau, dit-elle face à son père qui s'occupait toujours des fleurs, dans la rue, devant leur maison.<p>

Après mûre réflexion, sa joie lui était revenue à la simple idée de le revoir pour lui rendre l'objet qu'elle tenait chaleureusement entre ses mains.

-Il est fort probable que tu ne puisses pas le remettre toi-même, prévint son père.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Une brise souleva le parfum de rose que contenait le manteau, même après un lavage. _C'est quelqu'un de gentil et fort._

-J'aimerais pouvoir le remercier de vive voix, même si je ne peux lui dire que quelques mots.

_Ce qui se passa ensuite, seuls eux le savaient._

* * *

><p>-Eloigne-toi ! S'exclamèrent les gardes. Si tu dis que ce manteau appartient réellement au Chevalier des Poissons, tu ne devrais pas le tenir avec autant de frivolité. Il est sûrement empoisonné.<p>

-Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il faut le lui rendre. Et vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas empoisonné, puisque j'arrive à le tenir.

-Le Chevalier Albafica arrive.

-Albafica ? Murmurèrent les gardes entre eux.

-Albafica arrive.

-Enfin il était temps ! Lança le chef en cherchant une silhouette du regard.

Son cœur battait la chamade à la simple idée d'entendre ses bruits de pas.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, au pied des marches, qu'elle put enfin l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Son armure, resplendissante au soleil, comme si elle représentait tout ce qu'il était : beau, fier et glorieux. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il interrogea les gardes du regard. Mais en voyant le manteau, il comprit rapidement la situation.

-Vous pouvez disposez, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

Une forte odeur de rose emplit l'atmosphère.

Bien qu'il devint difficile pour elle de respirer normalement, elle tenta du humer son parfum le plus possible en inspirant à grandes goulées, et en espérant se calmer au passage. Les gardes se retirèrent, heureux de ne pas s'attarder en présence du Chevalier le plus toxique du Zodiaque.

_-_B_-_bonjour, bégaya-t-elle lorsqu'il eut reporté son attention sur elle.

Il était si grand. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, telle une ombre inquiétante.

-Merci de me l'avoir rapporté. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu pouvais le garder. J'en ai plein d'autres, expliqua-t-il.

Face à son silence et ses grands yeux ouverts, fixés sur son visage, il se demanda si en vérité elle n'avait pas eu peur de le garder. Elle rougissait grandement.

-Pose-le par terre. Je vais le reprendre. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-N-non, je tiens à vous le donner en main propre, dit-elle, nerveuse comme jamais.

Le son de cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine balayait tout le reste. Sa beauté était telle, qu'elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir en garder une image durable, comme une esquisse ou un tableau. Elle avait la gorge sèche.

-Tu es courageuse. Mais ça ira, dépose-le, demanda-t-il plus aimablement.

-Je...J'insiste, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Il ignorait que c'était l'émotion, et non la peur.

Elle tendit l'objet à bout de bras, pour l'amener à elle. Il hésita longuement puis s'approcha lentement et s'arrangea pour prendre le manteau sans la toucher, ce qui fut aisé vue la longueur de la cape.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de la remercier car l'instant d'après, elle s'éloignait déjà en courant en direction de son village. Lorsqu'il voulut enfiler son manteau, sans plus s'attarder sur cette histoire, un bouquet s'en échappa et tomba au sol.

Il se baissa pour le ramasser, intrigué, et analysa sa composition. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction : des violettes, un bleuet, un coucou, une fougère et une fuchsia, qui signifiait respectivement l'amour secret, la timidité, le retard, la confiance ou la sincérité dans les sentiments et la passion. Sûrement connaissait-elle le langage des fleurs. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, en temps que fleuriste. Ces fleurs lui étaient-elles vraiment destinées ?

Avait-elle vraiment voulu lui dire : « _Pardon pour le retard. Quelqu'un vous aime, mais c'est un secret. Mon amour reste silence, car ma timidité m'empêche de le dévoiler. À votre vue, mon cœur bat la chamade. Ayez confiance en mes sentiments._ »

Le bouquet était essentiellement composé de violettes. Peu de gens savent qu'offrir des violettes était la première étape pour déclarer son amour à quelqu'un par le langage des fleurs.

Que faire ?

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après, la livraison du bouquet de fleurs le plus beau et le plus délicat destiné à la Déesse était arrivé. Sans que personne ne le sache, Albafica a toujours été chargé de vérifier ces bouquets, afin de vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant qu'une livraison lui était destiné, de la même provenance.<p>

Outre le bouquet royal, une gardénia, signifiant la sincérité, était enlacé d'un ruban qui tenait un carte où était son nom d'une écriture simple et maladroite. « _Mes sentiments sont sincères._ » Il soupira. Une décision s'imposait.

* * *

><p>La semaine d'après, à la nouvelle livraison, Agasha découvrit que le Chevalier des Poissons lui avait répondu, puisque quand elle vint au pied des marches livrer le bouquet de fleurs, le domestique chargé de l'amener au Palais lui donna une fleur. Son cœur explosa de joie à sa vue, puis se serra : un liseron. «<em> Laissez-moi tranquille... <em>».

* * *

><p>Elle avait longuement réfléchit, mais décida tout de même d'adresser une fleur à sa livraison de la semaine d'après. Et cette fois, elle espérait une réponse plus clémente. Elle était prête à tout pour montrer sa persévérance, avec cette fois-ci un géranium, qui témoignerait assez bien de ses sentiments contrariés. « <em>Vous avez tort de ne pas croire en mes sentiments.<em> »

* * *

><p>Attendre une semaine pour avoir une réponse était une torture, mais n'en avoir aucune était enrageant. Sans plus attendre, elle donna la fleur qu'elle avait prévue en cas de réponse négative : le houx. « <em>Rien ne peut-il vous toucher ?<em> »

* * *

><p>Oh, joie. Une réponse, et pas des moindres ! Un dahlia, en signe de reconnaissance. « <em>Merci pour cet amour...<em> ». Il était plus humain qu'elle ne le pensait. Il n'était donc pas si froid qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante, elle lui envoya un bouquet des plus belles roses blanches qu'elle avait pu avoir, malgré la saison. C'était la deuxième étape de sa déclaration, censé lui signifier son admiration et son respect pour le jeune homme.<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas dupe. Il avait répondu à ses fleurs par un langage similaire. Elle savait qu'à présent, s'il n'avait pas compris la présence des violettes la dernière fois, il devait à présent être certains de ses intentions. Ce qui expliquait sûrement sa réponse : une églantine, signifiant le bonheur passager. « <em>Notre amour ne durera pas et les jours heureux seront de courte durée.<em> »

À la simple idée qu'il lui réponde, il lui semblait voir se pousser des ailes dans son dos et sur son cœur. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner. Là était le moment de prouver sa détermination. Elle lui renvoya la semaine d'après par une anémone : «_ Je suis confiante en mes sentiments._ »

* * *

><p>Aucune réponse du beau Chevalier. Elle lui expédia en vitesse tout un bouquet de renoncules plein de reproches : « <em>Mon amour pourtant sincère ne trouve pas grâce à vos yeux ... <em>»

* * *

><p>Il s'excusa à l'aide d'un bouquet d'azalée tout aussi garni : « <em>Heureux de me savoir aimé... <em>». Elle renouvela son ardeur avec une lavande : « _Mon amour est fort et saura vous respecter. _»

* * *

><p>Il répondit par une pivoine, représentant sa confusion. Était-ce de la timidité ? Était-il enfin touché par ses déclarations, peu convenables de la part d'une fille ? Sachant que c'était à l'homme de faire sa déclaration normalement.<p>

Elle lui renouvela son ardeur et sa persévérance avec un aster et une capucine : « _L'amour que je ressens est plus important que celui que vous vous portez. Mon cœur se consume pour vous..._ ».

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il vit l'aster, il eut un sourire amer. Comment pouvait-il s'aimer, alors qu'il n'était qu'un danger pour les autres ? Mais la capucine provoqua chez lui une réaction plutôt vive. « <em>Mon cœur se consume pour vous...<em> ». Sa poitrine fut tout à coup envahie d'une chaleur incroyable, mais aussi d'une tristesse qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Une jeune fille l'aimait, là, dehors. De tout son cœur. Une fille si fragile...Et dieu sait que peu étaient les chevaliers qui parvenait à concrétiser une romance en dehors du Sanctuaire, même après plusieurs siècles. Le bouquet lui échappa des mains, molles et tremblantes...

Tout ça n'était qu'une illusion. Même en mettant de côté le fait qu'il était empoisonné, et qu'ils puissent par enchantement survivre à un amour platonique, il ferait toujours passer son devoir de Chevalier avant tout le reste. Et comme ils étaient en guerre, l'heure viendra forcément pour lui de se battre...et sûrement mourir.

Sûrement était-il douloureux pour elle de le courtiser, sans savoir s'il y avait un espoir pour elle ou non. Sans parler de ses sentiments à lui, qui étaient plus qu'incertains...Qu'était-ce l'amour, si ce n'est celui qu'il portait pour sa Déesse ? Ou était-ce différent ? Il ne savait plus très bien, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il devait mettre un terme à cette idylle qui n'avait aucune chance de voir le jour, de toute manière...

* * *

><p>Des trèfles ? Comment avait-il réussi à s'en procurer, elle l'ignorait, mais son message portait à confusion... « <em>J'hésite encore...<em> ». Elle décida de repasser à la charge avec la troisième étape de sa déclaration : un bouquet de glaïeuls, censé lui demander un rendez-vous. Elle choisit la couleur blanche, afin de le rassurer sur le fait que ce rendez-vous serait totalement anodin et platonique.

* * *

><p>Encore des trèfles. Elle répondit par une solitaire et mélancolique pervenche, ainsi qu'une orchidée. « <em>Mes pensées ne sont peuplées que par votre image. Vous me paraissez merveilleux et hors d'atteinte<em>. »

* * *

><p>Merveilleux et hors d'atteinte...Pourquoi hésitait-il tant à mettre à terme à tout ça ?<p> 


	2. Le Bouquet fragile

Merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews, je me dois de m'excuse pour mon retard, ma vie d'auteur et d'étudiante sont décidément très dures à gérer mais j'espère tout de même qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour les plus intéressés. Je me dépêche de ce pas de vous répondre d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt au prochain chapitre ^^.

RAR :

Kurama-Sesshômaru : Et bien oui, tu me connais, je ne veux que le meilleur pour mes lecteurs ^^'. Oui j'aime beaucoup Albafica (ça reste dans la trempe de nos préférences mdr beaux, froids, longs cheveux, forts...). Merci encore de m'avoir tant aidé quand je n'avais pas internet et merci pour les site dont tu m'as fait part, j'espère que tu pourras voir une partie du fruit de ton travail ici.

Biz je t'embrasse très fort et je te dis à bientôt ^^. Attends-toi à d'autres sorties :P.

Baella : Oui, je voulais vraiment quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire et le faire avec des fleurs est tout simplement très plaisant. J'adore moi-même les fleurs et je trouve qu'entre le Chevalier aux roses et la fleuriste, il y avait décidément trop de possibilités XD. Euh, pour les roses blanches, j'ai lu que c'était possible que ça aille jusqu'à l'indifférence, mais dans cette situation, on peut dire que ça correspond étant donné qu'elle voulait le convaincre de venir et non de l'inonder de sentiments ;). Contente que ça aie plus autant en tout cas. ^^

Dieu-renard : Oui, comme je le disais à la review juste avant, lorsque j'ai vu les scans et l'anime, je me suis dis qu'il y avait un champs de possibilités très intéressant entre deux personnages qui sont passionnés par les fleurs. Etant moi-même très intéressés par les fleurs de par ma mère, j'y ai vraiment mis tout mon amour ^^.

Nanaille la Cacaille : Merci beaucoup, ça a demandé pas mal de recherches je l'avoue ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaît et que je reverrais au prochain chapitre pour voir comment tout ça évolue et que sa décision te plaira. Biz à toi !

Thanatosia : Merci beaucoup. Oui moi aussi, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette fic d'ailleurs. Comme leur histoire laissait beaucoup place à l'imagination et qu'Albafica est un personnage qui m'a beaucoup touché, je n'ai pas pu résisté. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^.

Karina Khan : Merci beaucoup. Merci aussi à toi qui m'a rappelé que j'avais des lecteurs qui décidément m'attendent depuis trop longtemps sur cette fic ^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci à toi pour ton compliment, je ne m'en remets pas :').

**Le ~Bouquet~ fragile**

La semaine d'après, elle reçut une magnifique rose pompon blanche, censé représenter la gentillesse. Mais plus encore, une carte. « Dans trois jours, suivez la rose. ». Il voulait sûrement lui dire qu'il acceptait son rendez-vous par gentillesse, et la blancheur de la rose que ses intentions n'était en rien affectueuses, mais amicales.

Son écriture était belle et raffinée. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à lire et à écrire, elle s'était acharné à être sûre de bien avoir lu ce qui il y avait d'écrit. Qu'il avait bel et bien accepté un rendez-vous !

Par Athéna, un rendez-vous avec le Chevalier Albafica !

* * *

><p>Trois jours après, elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait voulu dire par suivre la rose. Elle attendait comme une pauvre idiote, sur le banc devant sa maison, en regardant les gens passer ou acheter des fleurs à son père. Elle restait là, assise, tenant avec ferveur la rose pompon depuis ces mêmes trois jours, l'espoir et l'inquiétude plein les yeux. De l'autre main, elle tenait un bouquet de roses rouges : sa déclaration.<p>

Il était déjà le milieu de l'après midi lorsque tout à coup, la rose en ses mains se mit à s'agiter. Une brise plutôt brusque détacha une à une les pétales de la fleur et se mirent à virevolter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce phénomène. Le Chevalier Albafica était-il capable d'une telle chose ?

Mais les pétales poursuivaient leur chemin. Sans plus attendre, et sans même savoir s'il s'agissait de la chose à faire, elle se mit à les suivre en courant. La rose l'emmena dans des dédales de la ville où elle n'était encore jamais allée, jusqu'au moment ou elle commença à s'éloigner de son village et à s'enfoncer dans la nature.

Au pied d'une pente où l'on pouvait gravir la montagne surplombant le village, elle entrevit enfin l'éclat doré de l'armure d'un chevalier d'or. Et des cheveux d'un bleu azur comme le ciel, virevoltant au gré du vent, au même titre que le manteau blanc. Une joie immense l'envahit. Il était vraiment là. Et il était plus magnifique encore que dans ses souvenirs, comme si sa mémoire avait altéré sa beauté véritable.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, rougie et essoufflée, elle avait la gorge si sèche et serrée qu'elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La délicatesse de son visage lui coupait littéralement le souffle...Si son père savait ça.

-Alors c'était bien toi qui m'envoyait toutes ces fleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait l'air distant. Pire, il semblait même mettre un point d'honneur à rester distant. Comment pouvait-elle lui déclarer son amour en personne dans ces conditions ? Lui envoyer ce genre de fleurs avait déjà été extrêmement embarrassant, surtout qu'elle avait dû le cacher à son père. Mais lui dire face à face, ici, qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, et affronter son regard, peut-être même essuyer le pire des échecs...Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir à cette idée.

-Ou-oui, c'est moi, bégaya-t-elle.

Du calme. On respire. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et huma au passage le doux parfum qu'elle reconnaîtrait à présent facilement entre mille autres.

-Je m'appelle Agasha.

Malgré sa froideur apparente, son regard était doux.

-Agasha...C'est un très joli prénom, complimenta-t-il.

Comment décrire la joie et la gêne que reflétait le sourire d'Agasha à ce moment précis ? Elle rougit davantage encore. Il lui sourit en retour, comme si la glace fondait.

-M-Merci.

À ce moment là, la main tremblante et le cœur battant plus fort de secondes en secondes, elle leva l'énorme bouquet de rose. Lentement, très lentement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Faiblement, elle le tendit dans sa direction, du bout des doigts, comme on offrait de la nourriture pour apprivoiser un animal farouche. Il écarquilla les yeux, à moitié surpris, les yeux fixés sur les fleurs d'une beauté peu commune pour une simple fleuriste.

Elle y avait mis tout son amour. D'une main prudente, il la saisit lentement. Le bouquet était entouré de plusieurs rubans blancs. Il semblerait qu'elle avait eu de la difficulté à tous les nouer de façon élégante. Cela rajoutait à ses efforts. De la rosée perlait encore sur les pétales. Et elle avait pris soin de couper toutes les épines.

Quelque chose de violent lui tordit les entrailles et enflamma sa poitrine, comme si on l'avait frappé avec un coup de poing. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur elle. Sa peau blanche, ses grand yeux verts. Si grands et si innocents. Et elle semblait si petite. Elle lui arrivait à peine au torse, mais ne se démontait pas, et maintenait son regard. Mais...elle était si jeune.

-Tu es si jeune, lui dit-il doucement, répétant ce qu'il avait en tête.

Elle rougit de nouveau.

-Je...pas tant que ça. J-je suis en âge de me marier.

Mais il n'y était pas autorisé.

Le bras qui tenait le bouquet retomba le long de son flanc. Une brise les balaya. Une tristesse immense l'envahit, à la simple vue de l'espoir qui faisait briller les prunelles de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait aucun espoir, peu importe comment on retournait la situation.

-Je suis désolé, Agasha, mais je ne peux répondre sincèrement à ta déclaration.

Elle eut l'impression que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds et qu'elle allait être engloutie dans un immense gouffre sombre.

-Oh...

Tandis qu'une autre brise soulevait leurs vêtements et le parfum d'Albafica, elle baissait les yeux. Sa tristesse était si profonde qu'elle eut du mal à l'identifier. Elle serra contre elle ses mains, comme si elle tentait d'apaiser une blessure au niveau du cœur. En vain.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il fallait s'y attendre.

-P-puis-je...au moins en savoir la raison ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il aurait voulu la réconforter. Apaiser un peu sa peine. Rendre le rejet un peu moins brusque. Au moins, juste...poser une main sur son épaule. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se contenter de serrer les poings et nager dans sa frustration quotidienne, amplifiée à ce moment précis.

-Je ne peux rien offrir de ce que tu attends de moi. Et des sentiments...comme les tiens...prennent du temps pour se former. Je ne connaissais même pas ton nom il y a encore quelques minutes.

-Mais...on peut apprendre à se connaître !

-Non, je suis désolée, Agasha. Tu es adorable. Mais, honnêtement, je ne peux rien t'offrir.

Ses yeux étaient désespérés et le cœur d'Albafica dévasté à l'idée de prononcer ces mots.

-Je suis un Chevalier au service d'Athéna et je ne peux me consacrer qu'à sa protection. Je ne peux ni me marier...ni même toucher qui que ce soit, expliqua-t-il doucement. Tu est sûrement au courant du fait que je ne puisse m'approcher de personne.

-Mais...vous m'avez envoyé des fleurs. J'ai eu votre manteau et...rien ne s'est passé et...

Des larmes commençaient à inonder ses joues.

-Je...je sais que vous êtes un Chevalier. Et que vous avez peur de faire du mal. Mais...ça m'est égal !

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes.

-Qu'importe si je ne peux vous épouser, puisque de toute façon, je n'épouserai jamais aucun autre homme !

-Agasha... Murmura-t-il, surpris d'une telle réaction, face à ses innombrables larmes.

-Alors quelle différence ça fait ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda fixement, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

-Et qu'importe si je ne peux pas vous toucher, puisque je refuse qu'aucun autre homme ne me touche...

-Si c'est le cas, alors c'est la mort que tu choisis ! Répondit-il brusquement, désemparé de ne pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

-Et bien dans ce cas je préfère mourir plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ne me touche ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle tenta de s'approcher mais il recula vivement de plusieurs pas.

-Ne t'approche pas ! Cria-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha brusquement et lui saisit la main.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Déclara-t-elle en serrant sa main le plus fort qu'elle put.

-Éloigne-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en la repoussant violemment pour récupérer sa main.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas pour éviter de tomber avant de tenir sa main blessée, en le regardant avec des yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension et le chagrin.

-Puisque je t'ai dit que je pouvais toucher personne ! S'écria-t-il en jetant le bouquet sur le côté, envahie par la colère et la peur – peur qu'il aurait pu l'empoisonner.

Ils se figèrent, le temps de se calmer et de reprendre leur respiration. Lorsqu'il put enfin réfléchir posément, il vérifia qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun dommage à cause du poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Et c'est là qu'il vit ses mains entaillés par de multiples coupures, certaines très profondes, d'autres qui se croisaient en tout sens.

Ça ne pouvait être lui, son poison ne provoquait pas ce genre de réaction. Et ses blessures se trouvaient sur ses deux mains, et non seulement celle avec laquelle Agasha l'avait touché. Puis il vit que ses yeux verts regardaient fixement les fleurs jetées négligemment au sol. Le bouquet était détruit, les roses éparpillées, écrasées, et le ruban défait.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi les roses n'avaient pas d'épines. Elle les avait enlevés en les tenant à mains nues. Toutes, unes à unes. Il reporta son regard sur elle, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle aurait fait ça pour lui. Ce geste n'avait rien de romantique. Pourquoi allait jusqu'à se blesser pour lui offrir des roses sans épines ? Et se meurtrir pour l'aimer ?

Cette fois, il eut l'impression d'être écrasé tout entier par une masse.

-Agasha...

-Je vous aime, Chevalier Albafica. Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à le comprendre ?...

-...

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard embué de larmes, avant de s'éloigner en courant en direction de la ville.

-Agasha !

Il avait levé le bras, mais il ne pouvait physiquement la retenir.

-Agashaaaa !

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

* * *

><p>-Et bien, Albafica, tu m'as l'air bien soucieux.<p>

Shion du Bélier vint le rejoindre au pied du Temple des Poissons, contempler le soleil qui se couchait au loin, baignant d'un lumière dorée toute la vallée où se trouvait le village de Rodrio.

-On raconte que tu aurais eu un échange de fleurs avec la fleuriste qui vient livrer le bouquet royal ces derniers temps.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui...et on raconte également que tu n'aurais rien reçu depuis des semaines.

-Nmph, fit le Chevalier des Poissons en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Même le Sanctuaire s'informait sur sa vie pourtant si dénudée de toute relation ou sujet croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Un long silence s'en suit.

-Shion.

-Oui?

-Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

Il eut un rire désabusé.

-Oui, bien sûr. Être chevalier ne veut pas dire être devenu insensible au charme féminin, si mince soit-il.

-Et quelle différence fais-tu entre l'amour que tu portes à Athéna, et celle que tu portes à celle que tu aimes ?

Nouveau silence.

-En voilà une question intéressante. Au début, je me suis acharné à me dire que puisque je ne pourrais jamais me marier en devenant Chevalier, alors je serai marié à mon devoir, et par extension, le devoir de protéger ma déesse de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

-Hum, fit Albafica, pour montrer qu'il écoutait attentivement.

-Mais, Albafica, si tu as des doutes sur tes sentiments, sache que bien d'autres Chevaliers avant toi, et ce depuis des temps mythologiques, ont été confrontés à la même situation. Sache qu'aimer une déesse et aimer une mortelle sont deux amours différents.

Le Chevalier des Poissons l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est comme aimer sa mère et sa femme. Tu les aimes toutes les deux, mais jamais de la même manière ni avec la même intensité. Ils ne sont pas comparables, parce qu'une mère et une femme sont deux choses différentes et bien distinctes. Tu ne peux pas les mettre sur le même plan. Ce qui explique pourquoi on peut dire que tout homme aime au moins deux femmes à la fois dans sa vie.

-La mère...et la femme ? Répéta Albafica, presque inaudible.

Shion l'observa attentivement.

-Mais si nous sommes mariés à notre devoir, alors à quoi sert d'aimer une mortelle ? C'est absurde, puisqu'on la condamne autant que nous.

-C'est un choix que les femmes font plus facilement que nous, les hommes. Elles donnent et nous prenons. C'est pour elles une décision très simple.

Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Comment pouvaient-elles prendre une décision aussi radicale aussi facilement ?

-Et je pense que tout Chevalier doit avoir connu l'amour et l'injustice au moins une fois, afin de savoir ce qu'il défend réellement, lorsqu'il dit se battre et mourir pour l'Amour et la Justice.

-Mais nous aimons tous Athéna, à notre façon, alors à quoi sert d'en aimer une autre ?

-Parce que nous aimons Athéna en tant que Chevalier. Or, aimer une mortelle nous fait vivre...en tant qu'homme.

Il serra brièvement l'épaule de son compagnon puis s'éloigna aussitôt en direction de son temple, tout en bas des marches. Shion savait peu du Chevalier des Poissons, mais il savait par contre que celui-ci évitait au maximum le contact avec les autres. Aimer quelqu'un ne devait pas être aisé pour lui. Ce serait sûrement une histoire douloureuse, que de ne jamais pouvoir toucher celle que l'on aime...

-Réfléchis bien à cela, Albafica.

* * *

><p>Deux mois. Presque tout un printemps sans nouvelles. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour que ses fleurs lui manqueraient autant. Mais elle semblait avoir abandonné. Et il était celui qui avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader. Alors pourquoi regretter maintenant ? Il était trop tard pour s'excuser.<p>

Et à quoi bon se lancer dans une histoire sans lendemain. Ils étaient en guerre contre Hadès. Un jour, son heure viendrait. Sans même être mariée, il la condamnerait à être veuve sans que personne ne le sache. Il ne pourrait ni la toucher, l'enlacer, l'embrasser ou lui donner des enfants.

Alors à quoi bon ?

En s'approchant d'elle il ne faisait que détruire des années de principes et de résolutions mises en place pour protéger les autres. Et il ne protégerait pas la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde ? Seulement voilà...aujourd'hui, s'il venait à mourir, personne ne le regretterait. Parce que personne ne le connaissait. Ou à peine. Et savoir que quelqu'un, là, dehors, éprouvait de l'affection pour lui...tant d'affection, l'avait ébranlé.

S'il venait à mourir..._elle_, se souviendrait de lui. Et cela l'émouvait.

Et toutes ces fleurs qu'elle avait pris soin d'attacher avec un ruban et une carte avec son nom écrit dessus, l'écriture s'améliorant au fil des semaines. Sa persévérance. Ses grand yeux verts plein d'espoir. Ses mains, abîmées pour lui exprimer son amour.

Jamais il n'avait soupçonné la force que pouvait receler une femme, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais côtoyé. Ni sa beauté ou son courage. Ou la douceur qu'elle pouvait transmettre à travers son amour.

Comment revenir en arrière ?


End file.
